¿Para qué un hermano mayor?
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam estaba aburrido de la sobreprotección de Dean y pide un deseo que le enseñará una valiosa lección.


**Titulo**: ¿Para qué un hermano mayor?

**Personajes**: Sam (12), Dean (16), John, Steve, Ethan.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Family.

**Resumen: **Sam estaba aburrido de la sobreprotección de Dean y pide un deseo que le enseñará una valiosa lección.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡¿Y por qué no puedo salir?!- gritó muy irritado.

-Ya te lo expliqué, enano, papá está en medio de un caso y es peligroso, así que nos pidió que nos quedemos aquí mientras él.

-¡Tengo que hacer mis deberes y el libro que necesito está en la biblioteca!- replicó furioso.

-Te dije que no puedes salir, Sammy, por favor sé paciente, solo será un corto tiempo, lo prometo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Dean! ¡Siempre le haces caso a papá como si fuera la autoridad máxima!

-Pues lo es y ahora ve a terminar tu cena o me la comeré yo.

-¡Te detesto!- gritó tomando su bolso y lo miró con profundo enfado- ¡No tienes idea de cuánto deseo que dejes de joderme la vida! ¡Ojala me dejarás de molestar!

Sam se encerró en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo y arrojó el bolso al suelo. Ya estaba más que aburrido de que su hermano mayor siguiera ciegamente las órdenes de su padre. Tampoco es como si John fue una figura presente para tomar en cuenta sus decisiones. Además, él no quería tener nada que ver con cacerías, espíritus vengativos, hombres lobos, chupasangre y todas esas cosas que perseguían. Ya estaba aburrido de que siempre lo trataran como un niño pequeño y nadie tomara en cuenta sus opiniones. Vale, que solo tenía doce años pero era mucho más inteligente que Dean y su padre juntos.

-Par de idiotas… eres un tonto, Dean- siseó abrazando con fuerza su almohada- ¿Por qué nunca me apoyas? Grrrrrrr- gruñó dando patadas contra el colchón has que consiguió aplacar su enfado y se asomó a mirar por la ventana, el rubio se había encargado de que no pudiera salir por ahí- Idiota… eres un estúpido, Dean… no tienes idea de cuánto desearía que dejaras de molestarme.

Recogió el bolso del suelo y decidió que intentaría hacer sus deberes con todo lo que sabía. Aunque claro, ¿Qué importaba si los hacía? Cuando su padre terminara con esa cacería, se volverían a marchar de la ciudad y seria un nuevo cambio de escuela. Al acabar de hacer todo, guardó sus cuadernos y se acostó un poco más tranquilo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño se frotó los ojos y bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos para terminar de desperezarse. Se apresuró en tomar una ducha rápida (y aprovechar el agua caliente) para luego cambiarse de ropa e ir a la pequeña cocina-comedor-y habitación principal pero no había señales del rubio.

-¿Dean? ¡Dean!- no recibió respuesta- Que raro.

Se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche y lo comió con tranquilidad. Usualmente, era su hermano mayor quien lo despertaba por las mañana (a su sutil manera y dándole un buen susto) y luego preparaba el desayuno mientras se colocaba a hablar por varios minutos en los que ni siquiera parecía respirar y luego se iban juntos a la escuela. Sam siempre se sentía como un pajarito pequeño, ya que Dean-madre pájaro, lo dejaba en la puerta de su salón de clases y vale decir que más de una vez lo avergonzaba.

-Dean me voy- dijo colocándose su bolso- ¡Me voy solo!- aclaró extrañado al no recibir respuesta- Mmm… seguro que papá lo llamó y fue corriendo.

Sus suposiciones no parecieron estar equivocadas, ya que no había rastros del impala por ningún lado y su padre se había marchado tomando un aventón hacia el pueblo cercano. Varias veces durante el día, estuvo esperando el momento que en su hermano apareciera para avergonzarlo, ya sea llamándolo "Sammy" delante de sus amigos, tratándolo como un niño pequeño o llevándole el almuerzo pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-Hey Sam- lo llamó uno de sus amigos- Con los chicos iremos a los videojuegos del centro, ¿Vienes?

-Mmm.

-¿Estás esperando a tu hermano?- habló otra chica- Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos siempre están juntos.

-Sí ya parece tu madre- dijo otro chico riéndose- ¿Vas a pedirle permiso para ir Sam?

-Yo soy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- se defendió molesto- Claro que iré.

-Perfecto, Sam, vamos.

Esa fue una de las pocas tardes en que se pudo comportar como un niño normal y salir con sus amigos a pasar la tarde por ahí. Al final la hora se le pasó volando y regresó corriendo hasta el motel. Ya se imaginaba el regaño de proporciones épicas que soltaría Dean por su retraso pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarlo con una mujer besándose en el living y ambos en ropa interior.

-¿Y ese chico?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es mi hermano menor- respondió el rubio acariciando su cintura- Llegaste temprano Sam, es mejor que te vayas a dar una vuelta o te encierres en tu cuarto.

-¿Qué…? Pero la hora.

-Dios, a veces eres molesto - lo observó sacar unos billetes de su pantalón y se los pasó- Anda, vete a divertir por ahí y regresa en una hora.

-Que sean dos- dijo la chica para volver a besarlo.

Sam salió del cuarto muy desconcertado. No tenía idea de que ocurría con su hermano mayor pero al menos habían conseguido un alargue de su toque de queda y se fue corriendo a jugar a los videojuegos que estaban a dos cuadras de ahí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño miró de reojo como Dean iba de un lado al otro del cuarto tomando ropa al azar hasta que se decidió por algo. Ya llevaba tres días actuando de la misma manera descuidada con él pero para Sam, habían sido los tres mejores días sin supervisión de "madre pájaro" y pensaba aprovecharlas muy bien.

-Oye, Dean- habló como quien no quiere la cosa- Saldré por la noche con unos amigos, habrá una alocada fiesta en casa de Ethan.

-Diviértete, Sam y folla mucho, adiós.

El mayor se marchó con una chaqueta de cuero en su mano derecha y Sam sonrió ampliamente. Las cosas no podrían ser mejores en ese momento. Su padre tardaría unos dos días más en regresar.

La fiesta estaba fabulosa. No tenía idea de a quien estaban festejando pero se divertía como nunca antes en su vida y le daba lo mismo lo demás. Estaba bailando con una de las chicas que le gustaba cuando por accidente, pasó a empujar a alguien a la piscina que había en el jardín. Rápidamente se disculpó pero el chico estaba embravecido y le juró mil maneras diferentes en que lo golpearía mientras unos jóvenes lo detenían por los brazos.

-Déjalo Steve, ese renacuajo no vale la pena.

-¡Voy a destrozarte, pequeño bastardo!

La fiesta se acabó para el Winchester menor y se apresuró en regresar al cuarto de motel. Al día siguiente, se enteró en la escuela que ese sujeto era un chico de último año y uno de los matones más perversos. No tardó en cumplir con su palabra y cuando terminaron las clases ese jueves, lo esperó a la salida de la escuela.

-Mierda…- creyó que tendría que pelear pero entonces divisó a Dean y fue rápidamente a su lado- Menos mal que te encuentro, tienes que ayudarme, hubo un pequeño accidente en la fiesta de anoche y pasé a empujar a alguien a la piscina, ahora me quiere golpear.

-Jajaja, que divertido, recuerdo perfectamente esas fiestas- dijo el mayor caminando distraídamente.

-¿Acaso no me oíste, Dean? Me quiere golpear.

-Las peleas forman el carácter, Sam, en mi primera pelea, le saqué dos dientes a ese idiota que se atrevió a empujarme.

-¡Dean!- una bocina lo hizo mirar el descapotable plateado que estacionó frente a ellos en la acera.

-Ya me voy, Christie y yo nos iremos por ahí, te veo después, Sam.

-Pero Dean…- lo vio subir al auto- ¡Deeeaannn!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que te has quedado solo.

El castaño se volteó al reconocerla voz del matón que quería golpearlo y no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo de ahí. Gracias a su agilidad y entrenamiento, no tuvo problemas para perderlo entre los jardines de las casas pero no pudo sortear un aspersor y se terminó lastimando la muñeca derecha. Apenas regresó al cuarto de motel, se colocó un poco de hielo en la herida.

-Mierda… ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Dean? ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarme solo con ese simio?

Recordó su deseo la noche previa al comportamiento raro de su hermano mayor y el color comenzó a abandonar su rostro, ¿Y si se cumplió? ¿Y si ahora Dean ya no seguir molestándolo con su sobreprotección? La idea lo asustó un poco, era cierto que le molestaba la actitud del rubio pero no iba a negar que tuviera razones fundamentadas para cuidarlo de esa manera. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y frunció el ceño.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Ese gorila iba a golpearme pero conseguí perderlo, mira, me caí con un aspersor- para su sorpresa, el rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Debió ser una bonita caída.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Dean!

-Yo también- dijo buscando en su bolso una chaqueta.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, Sally me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, sus padres se fueron de viaje.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera- lo detuvo por el brazo- Ya no queda comida en la alacena.

-Pues ve a comprar.

-¿Y de donde quieres que saque el dinero?

-Ya estás grande Sam, ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que puede hacer las cosas solo? Pues bien, arréglatelas como puedas, nos vemos.

-Dean…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y abrazó al rubio por la espalda mientras lloraba. Ya no quería ese deseo, no quería ser independiente, no quería estar solo. Quería de regreso a su hermano mayor, quería de regreso al Dean que lo cuidaba, que lo molestaba, que le jugaba bromas pesadas, que se preocupaba por él y aquel con él que siempre podía contar.

-Ya no quiero esto… perdóname, Dean… por favor vuelve a ser el mismo, te necesito hermano, te necesito conmigo.

Abrió los ojos despacio al oír un zumbido y vio como una luz blanca rodeaba al rubio. En ese preciso momento, su padre entró rápidamente y le arrojó una especie de agua con olor dulce a Dean encima. Éste se retorció en el suelo antes de que un humo gris se desprendiera de su cuerpo y comenzara a tomar forma humana, en cuanto se materializó como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, John le clavó un cuchillo en la frente y se desvaneció.

-Menos mal que llegué a tiempo- dijo su padre suspirando aliviado- ¿Estás bien, Sam?

-Sí… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-La cosa que estaba cazando me engañó y seguí un rastro falso hasta el pueblo cercano.

-¿Qué era?

-Un tipo de hada que cumplía los deseos de los niños y aprovechaba de tomar huéspedes cercanos de los cuales se alimentaba hasta matarlos.

-Dios… entonces Dean.

-Ya se enterará cuando despierte, fue muy descuidado de su parte, podría haberte lastimado, Sam.

El castaño dejó de escuchar a su padre en cuanto supo que era esa cosa y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio. Sintiéndose muy feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Escúchame bien, hijo de perra, te atreves a colocarle un solo dedo encima a Sammy y te romperé la cara a golpes, ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí señor- respondió Steve muy asustado.

-Ahora desaparece de mi vista o te patearé.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa cuando su acosador se marchó corriendo calle abajo y mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean.

-Ese idiota no volverá a lastimarte, Sammy.

-No me digas así- pidió haciendo morritos.

-Vamos a comer algo, tenemos que regresar al atardecer para marcharnos.

-Sí Dean- suspiró resignado y sonrió un poco cuando el rubio le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Cambia la cara, enano, para que veas que soy bueno, te compraré un helado y escogerás el sabor.

-¡No me trates como un niño!

-Pero sí lo eres, E-N-A-N-O.

-¡Eres un idiota, Dean!

Salió persiguiéndolo calle abajo para golpearlo. Quizás nunca se lo diría al rubio pero estaba muy feliz de tener un hermano mayor tan genial y aunque se enojara a veces con él, aunque lo sacara de quicio más de una vez con su sobreprotección y su pose de mamá pájaro primeriza, no lo cambiaría por nada.


End file.
